


the way you say good-night

by richmq



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Bickering, Everyone Is Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pining, Romantic Gestures, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richmq/pseuds/richmq
Summary: Ever since David and the rest of the essential MQ staff have been back from quarantine, Brad has been acting strange. And no one seems to notice it, except for David.
Relationships: Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is so short and i have no clue why im putting it out into the world but any who, first chapter! enjoy :)

Things were getting weird. Different, abnormal, strange, out of the ordinary, whatever you wanted to call it, it was weird. Not unpleasant, not unwelcome or unappreciated, but just… weird.

It started the first day back after quarantine. A few weeks prior David had received a group email saying that all main and necessary staff will be expected to return to the workplace, so there he was, buttoning up and tucking in one of his favourite shirts and saying goodbye to the house he’d lived in alone for just over a year. Part of him felt glad to be able to see people again, at last. Even those annoying testers.

He had walked into he and Brad Bakshi’s office, coffee in hand and head held high. Even though he surely looked fairly ridiculous, one of his eyebrows normal and the other still growing in after the tragic Street Fighter loss. His moustache hasn’t grown back too much either, which was, not that he’d admit it, really bothering him. 

When he swung open the door, Brad looked up as if he was expecting someone else, but broke into a shit-eating grin when he saw David at the door, in all his lopsided glory. 

“Before you say anything,” David started, holding up his free hand and pointing accusingly at Brad, “My eyebrow is growing just fine, it should only be… what, a few more weeks? Months? That doesn’t matter, what matters is, I don’t care what you have to say about it. I'm just glad to be back.” And with that, he sunk into his chair, feeling satisfied with the speech he had just given. 

Brad nodded, his mouth in a tight smile, and although his demeanour was overall intimidating, he seemed somewhat impressed, “Alright, alright, but it’s fairly bold of you to assume I would say anything bad about it.”

David snorted.

“Brad, you got me to shave off one eyebrow, my eyelashes, and my moustache? My moustache, Brad. My signature thing. I’m surprised you aren’t gloating already. In fact, why aren’t you gloating and being an asshole?” David looked up from his computer at him, squinting his eyes questioningly, and Brad was still looking at him with the same tight but soft smile as before, his eyes gazing at him in a way that wasn’t intimidating in the least.

“What can I say, David. I think you look good without the moustache. Makes you look… charming. Cleaner. Nice to look at, not that you weren’t before.” And with that, Brad buried himself back into his work.

David blinked. 

Was that… a compliment? From Brad Bakshi? He turned back to face his computer, because as shocked as he was it was always rude to stare. Charming? Nice to look at? It was completely unheard of, a Brad Bakshi compliment. It was laughable. 

Huh, David thought. Weird.


	2. Chapter 2

“And then he told me that I looked charming. The word charming came out of Brad-fucking-Bakshi’s mouth. To describe me! What am I supposed to do with that?” 

Sitting behind her desk, Carol groaned. “I. Don’t. Know. I’m not your couples therapist, David. I have real work to get back to.”

David bolted up from where he was lying on the couch and glared forcefully at Donna, “We are not, I repeat, NOT a couple, Donna! I never said we were! You’re awful at your job, you know that? You’re meant to be helpful for God’s sake.” And with that, he stood and stormed out of the room, hearing Donna’s shouts of, “Maybe I’m awful at it because it’s not my goddamn job!”

He pushed the door of his office open, expecting to see Brad sitting at his computer doing anything but work, but instead he walked in to see Jo on the office couch.

“Not now, Jo. Whatever you did, go tell Ian. Or Poppy. Or anyone but me,” He muttered, slumping defeatedly into his chair and spinning it around to face away from her. Behind him, Jo narrowed her eyes, and then stood to walk over to David and forcefully swivel his chair around, almost sending him flying off of it.

“JEEZ- Jo, what is it? I can’t catch a fucking break in this office, it’s always you or Ian or Poppy or Brad-”

“David, would you shut up and listen? Brad needs to see you, and I don’t wanna deal with his whiny ass for one more second. The longer you’re not in front of his stupid skinny face the longer I have to be here, so go see him. Now.”

David’s eyes were wide, and before he had time to comprehend what had just been shouted at him by an unnecessarily scary woman, Jo had already stalked out of the room, to who knows where. Brad wanted to see him? But this is their shared office, where would he be?

“Uh, Jo? Jo? Where is he?” David called out to her, not very hopeful that he’d get a response. Maybe if he didn’t know where Brad was he wouldn’t have to deal with it, and that sounded fantastic.

“That sounds like a you problem!” She shouted back. David rolled his eyes. Women. 

Just as he has started to pack his things and retreat back home for a much needed rest, Poppy strolled into his office. 

“David! There you are!” 

David jumped at her words, very nearly knocking over a potted plant from his desk desk. It’s true, he really can’t catch a fucking break.

“Poppy! You scared me, don’t do that again, please.” He shook his head and continued cleaning up his office space. Poppy waved him off, and scoffed.

“Don’t be such a pussy, Dave. An-“

“And don’t call me Dave. Ever. My name is David,”

“Ok, ok, let me fucking finish? Now, Brad needs to see you, says it’s an emergency of sorts and he won’t leave me or Jo the fuck alone until he says what he needs to say.” 

David looked up at her again, and rolled his eyes and disbelief, nonchalantly putting a hand on his hip. “Jo came in and told me the same thing earlier, but no one wants to tell me where he is! I haven’t seen him since yesterday, which is now that I think about it, pretty weird since we share an office. Is he avoiding me? Did I d-“ 

“Oh my GOD, David! He’s at home, that’s why you haven’t seen him! Now get down there and talk, before he throws a fucking hissy fit. Again.” And then, just as Jo had, she walked out of his office.

And so David stood, alone, and wondered what the fuck he was meant to do. Brad was at home, and he was, what? Meant to go over there? He checked his watch and the time read 6:15pm, and nope, no way is he spending his time at Brad’s house THIS late. What did Brad even want? To show off his fucking money bin? To have dinner? David shook his head, because the thought was utterly ridiculous. If Brad wanted something from David, he can show up to work next time. David will absolutely not be driving all the way to Brad’s house for some unknown reason. Absolutely no way in hell.

Fifteen minutes later, David swore to himself as he turned down Brad’s street. Ah, well, it’s too late now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a space filler than a chapter, i suppose im building up to something but im not sure what yet. thanks 4 reading btw!!


	3. Chapter 3

It hadn’t actually registered to David exactly what he was doing until he was outside Brad’s door, reluctantly pressing a slightly shaking finger against a very over-the-top fancy doorbell.

Brad’s home was just as big as he was expecting, with seemingly more glass windows than actual walls. From what he could see, the interior seemed to match the exterior’s aesthetic: modern enough to say, “I’m rich but not an asshole about it,” and retro enough to say, “I’m rich and very much an asshole about it.” Two staircases stood either side of the foyer, winding up to a second floor, and at the far end of the room there were a wide set of double doors that must’ve led to the lounge or kitchen or whatever kind of rooms that the great Brad Bakshi has in his not-so humble abode.

“David!” A voice from the doorbell chimed in, making David jump where he stood, eyes widening in fear. 

“Brad? Can you- can you see me?” He leant in closer to the doorbell, suspiciously inspecting it for a camera of any sort.

“Yeah, dumbass, I wanna know who I’m letting into my house. I’ll buzz you in,” And with that, the locks on his door clicked open with a sound that, yet again, made David jump for the third time today. He pushed open the door and all but stumbled into the grand foyer, gazing up at his surroundings in pure awe. Say what you want about Brad, the man had a taste for architectural design. The house was, not that David would tell Brad, most definitely beautiful.

“Brad? Brad, where are you?” He called warily. Surely Brad wasn’t expecting him to just go snooping about in his maze of a house? Although, David wouldn't put it past him, maybe he’d catch David looking around and act all offended and then hold it over his head for however he felt was a suitable amount of time. Typical Brad. But not tonight, apparently.

“In here, David!” He called back, his voice coming from behind those mysterious double doors at the back of the room. David wandered over towards it, still taking in the beauty of Brad’s house, eyes glistening like some kind of kid in a candy store. He pushed the doors open, and his breath very nearly caught in his throat at the sight of it.

It was a living area, a kitchen with a far too big breakfast bar to his left and a lounge area to his right. Just in front of the kitchen was a dining table with at least twelve seating areas, and David had a little trouble believing that Brad had that many friends to invite over. The lounge area consisted of a large and spotless L-shaped black leather couch, and the far right wall was mounted with a massive TV. Just below it was a fireplace, crackling away, giving the whole place a more comfortable and homey feel. The back wall was mostly window, looking out into a backyard with an arrogantly modern and sophisticated swimming pool that was lit up by many blue pool lights planted on the floor of it. The backyard was lined with perfectly trimmed hedges (surely Brad had a gardener. Of course he did), and beyond that, was a very nearly flawless view of the city. It was, dare he say, magical.

David shook his head in spite of himself. He’s here for the sole reason that Brad was apparently in the centre of an emergency, and urgently needed his help. Not to ogle his fucking millionaire mansion.

“There you are. Thought you’d never come, you can never rely on Poppy or Jo,” Brad muttered from behind him. David spun around, and came face to face with a grinning Brad. David (yet again), jumped back at the sudden sight of him, almost knocking over a potted plant. He stumbled a little, but eventually straightened himself out and looked back up at Brad, who was looking right back at him with an expectant expression, his eyes squinted and an eyebrow raised.

“What do you want? Why am I here?” He asked, coming off a little more exasperated than he would’ve liked, but what else can you do when you're standing awkwardly in your coworker’s very expensive house when you’ve barely ever seen him outside of work before? 

Brad folded his arms. “A hello would be nice. This isn’t a kidnapping, you know.”

“I know, I know, I’m just- what’s the emergency? Are you alright?” David let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, and now it was his turn to look expectantly at Brad.

Brad looked confused for a minute, until his features relaxed again and he waved his hand in a carefree manner. “Me? No, I’m fine, but I do actually need your help. Follow me.” And Brad started on his way out the double doors, and began to make his way to one of the sets of stairs. It took a second for David to catch-up with what was happening, but he hastily followed Brad, unsure with what was happening.

“Huh?” He called to Brad as they climbed the stairs, steps in sync and echoing throughout the room, “I thought you were in trouble! It’s late, Brad, really late, what could possibly be-”

Brad stopped in his tracks abruptly, leaving David walking directly into his back and then tumbling backwards, about to fall down the stairs. Before he could cry out in fear, Brad spun around and gripped the front of the collar of his shirt, his fingers brushing David’s skin, and yanked him back up towards him, ultimately bringing them face to face with Brad’s hand gripping David’s shirt so tightly it was as if Brad had been the one about to fall to his death. Their faces were inches apart, David’s wide and exasperated eyes looking directly into Brad’s calm and collected ones. David was trying his hardest not to think about Brad’s hand fisted in his clothing, or the parts of Brad’s knuckles pressed coldly against his hot skin, and was most certainly trying not to notice Brad’s gaze flick down to his lips and back up to David’s eyes so quickly it was as if it didn’t happen.

Brad loosened his grip on David, smoothing down his shirt with both hands and taking a step back. “Well, come on then. If you want to get home so desperately we should hurry up.”

David had practically not heard a word he’d said, his heart pounding in his ears that was most definitely the result of almost tumbling down the stairs and most certainly not because of how close he and Brad were just a second ago. “Right. Yep, sure, yeah. Of course. Lead the way,” He murmured, but Brad had already started walking again.

They stopped at a door that had a slightly different handle to all the others, this one was silver with a rusted knob instead of the usual modern chic of all the others. Brad turned it eagerly, and they walked into a medium sized room, that was entirely empty except for a small couch and a TV mounted on the wall, not as big as the downstairs one, but still bigger than any kind David’s ever had.

“I don’t get it,” David said, looking confusedly at the television set up, “What’s this supposed to be?”

Brad looked at him thoughtfully, their eyes meeting for a split second before Brad stepped forward to switch on the television, and a small box beside it. He reached behind the setup and pulled back two remotes. 

“What does it look like, dumbass?” Brad threw him one of the remotes, which David barely managed to catch.

Brad smiled wickedly. “Rematch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going 2 make this character longer but got lazy and ended it here. nevertheless i’m proud of this and ty for reading :D


End file.
